JJ Always Gets Her Way
by happyashy
Summary: JJ is a little manipulative in her ways, but all she really wants is a Emily... femslash JJ/Emily enjoy!
1. JJ's Trick

A little idea of a frustated JJ that I ran with! Enjoy, review and maybe, I'll continue~ (cos Emily would want revenge right?)

side note Just want to thank everyone who like an faved my last story, it meant a lot to be that people liked it since it was the first.

* * *

><p>JJ hated it. Hated waiting for her to ask, knowing she never would and watching her struggle to compartmentalize things that never should be compartmentalized. Her love for JJ being one. Her need for sex being another.<p>

JJ knew exactly what turned this agent on, and knew the brunette would avoid putting herself in any situation where she'd start to feel aroused. JJ had enough of this control. She wanted the brunette to give in to her advances, as subtle as they were, and just enjoy herself.

JJ smirked to herself as a plan hatched in her mind. She'd have Emily tonight, whether the brunette planned it or not. She stood up from her place at the hotel bar, and heading to the room, and began to get everything she needed ready.

That night, when Emily got back to the shared hotel room she and JJ had, she was greeted by sensual music and lit candles. She didn't notice at first, her pain from being thrown into a wall a few times earlier that day had delayed her reaction period. She looked up, confused and then saw JJ coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh Emily! I didn't expect you back so soon!" JJ gasped, he plan falling into place. She slyly tugged on her rope, letting it gently fall apart, revealing a large expanse of honey skin and pale blue panties. JJ pretended not to notice of the exposure of her breasts, or of the shocked look on Emily's face as she ogled her chest. But all too quickly, Emily snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry Jayje! I-I'll go!"

As soon as Emily turned, JJ urgently called out, preying on her protector side.

"Don't go Em; please don't leave me alone tonight." JJ knew Emily too well, she was too easy to manipulate. And that sent shivers down JJ's spin. _What I could do with her..._

"Sure JJ... whatever you need." Emily replied, showing more emotion than she would have liked. JJ saw the flash of embarrassment cross Emily's fine featured in the form of a blush. She knew Emily reciprocated her feelings, but also knew the woman had no idea what JJ thought of her. In Emily's mind, no matter how much she loved the blonde, she didn't want to risk their friendship. She believed JJ was straight, which was a true as saying lions are herbivores. JJ decided to prey on Emily belief that she was straight, knowing the brunette wouldn't read into anything she asked her friend to do for her, and that Emily could never say no to her.

"Emily, are your muscles sore? Should I run you a bath?" JJ suggested.

"No, that's ok, I think I'll just have a shower, a bath would be too hard and-" Emily tried to talk, but was interrupted by JJ.

"I'll help you then! A bath is far more relaxing, I'll wash your back, we can talk about things, come on, it'll be fun!" JJ mused, already moving to the bathroom to run the bath. Emily had fallen into JJ's trap exactly how she wished and there was no way out.

JJ turned the tap off and called Emily into the bathroom. As soon as the brunette was in sight, she let her rope drop off her shoulders and pool on the ground. The brunette stood there in awe of the gorgeous blonde naked in front of her.

"Emily, you'll need to undress to bathe." JJ teased softly.

"Ugh, right... strip..." Emily muttered in a worried voice. It knocked JJ a little that she could not place this worry but she continued to her goal. JJ slipped into the tub, and watched the brunette fumble with her clothes.

Emily naked was a fabulous sight, her pale skin glowed in the dim lighting, and her curly raven hair framed her gorgeous face. Her perfect hips, thin legs and voluptuous chest all made Emily curvy, and oh so desirable to JJ.

"Come and sit in front of me." JJ ordered huskily. She was delighted when Emily did just as she asked. JJ began rubbing large circle on Emily's back with a wash cloth, massaging out the knots in her neck and cleaning away the day's worries. JJ smirked as she scooted forward into Emily, pressing her centre into the brunette. From the way she tensed, JJ knew Emily could feel how aroused she was.

JJ rubbed down the brunette's arms, then moved her hands to Emily's side, trailing her fingers up just high enough to graze the underside of Emily's breasts. Emily stifled a moan by clenching her jaw. JJ paused for a moment before bringing her hand up Emily's body, over her breasts and up to her collar bone. JJ loved the feel of Emily's pebbled nipples. JJ ran her hands down, letting her finger tips touch the rosy red nipples and Emily breathe hitched in her throat.

"You okay, Em?" JJ asked slyly.

"Yep!" Emily replied curtly.

"Good... your legs must be sore from running..." JJ hummed into Emily's ear as she stroked the brunette's outer thighs. _Jennifer Jereau you are positively evil tonight_, JJ thought to herself. As JJ switched to the inside of Emily's legs, inching closer and closer to Emily's velvet heat, the agent's breathing grew into an uncharacteristic pant. And JJ loved it.

Emily gasped as JJ's fingers just touched her centre, feeling the lovely wetness that not even the bath could hide, before moving back up. Now was JJ's chance. Go for broke, and finally make Emily give into what they both wanted so so much.

"Emily, you're wet." JJ husked against the brunette's ear, causing her to shiver. JJ ran her hands up Emily's hips, resting on her rips.

"Is it because I touched your breasts?" JJ asked, cupping the heavy orbs before running her nails across the nipples. Emily couldn't help but arched into her touch, moaning softly. JJ could fall in love with that noise.

"Or is it because I'm all wet too..." JJ huffed softly, pressing her pelvis close to Emily. JJ reluctantly pulled back. She wanted to come with Emily touching her, not grinding into her back.

"No, I know... It's because I touched you so close your private bundle of nerves..." JJ hummed, circling her middle finger around the lower lips, but before open them wide, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"JJ we can't..." Emily panted, her resolve dissolving quickly.

"Why not?" JJ asked innocently. She knew what Emily was thinking right away.

"Because we're... We..." Emily had no words left. She wanted this but hated to admit it.

"We both want this right?"

Emily nodded.

"Good. Because I'm going to fuck you hard, Emily Prentiss."

JJ sucked on Emily's racing pulse point while snaking her hand around to knead the brunette's big perky breasts. The moaning escaping her lover was like music to her ears, spurring her on. She tweaked and pulling at the pebbled nipples. Her mind raced with a memory of many years ago. Would Emily still remember? Would she still like that?

"Emily... I can remember our first case together when we shared a room..." JJ hummed, licking Emily's neck.

"Uh-huh" Emily moaned. JJ rested her hand on Emily's hip.

"I remember that red head you dated called, and you let her talk to you all dirty... you got so excited, didn't you Em? Thinking I was asleep when I wasn't..."

"You weren't?" Emily panted, feeling heat radiating from JJ's hand,

"No... I heard every dirty sentence out of your mouth and every pant when you finger fucked yourself..."

"I did n-"

"What Em? You didn't touch yourself? You didn't run your fingers through those wet folds and flick your clit, like this?" JJ punctuated the end of the sentence by flicking her finger of Emily's clit, teasing the brunette.

"Oh god JJ... again!"

JJ circle the little nubbin before delving two fingers into Emily's tight entrance and pinching her nipple with the other hand. The brunette's head fell back onto JJ's shoulder as the blonde pumped deeply into her. She couldn't deny it anymore; her body ached for JJ's touch. "More" she whispered, not even registering her words until a third finger being pressed into her. The palm of JJ's hand was giving pressure to the neglected nub, pushing Emily close to the edge. But JJ didn't want Emily submissive state to end too quickly; she wanted her to know her effect of her before she got her release. Before she thought that this was just sex.

"Emily do you know how long I've wanted to do this? To touch you, lick you, taste you..." JJ husked and with a wiggle of her fingers she removed them from Emily before bringing them to her mouth, licking and sucking them. Emily couldn't help but feel even more aroused and turn to watch the digits grace JJ's mouth. How the blonde sucked them like a lollipop, savouring the taste. Emily didn't think she'd any enjoy her taste as much as JJ clearly was. Most men wouldn't even lick her, and most women preferred to finger her. She was starting to think there was something wrong, but JJ groan of satisfaction as she finished told Emily otherwise. Then suddenly, JJ's mouth was on hers. JJ shoved her tongue deep into Emily's mouth, letting her taste herself. Once she heard a moan of pleasure, her fingers were shoved back into her, as if on their own accord, moving with a new determined speed. Emily bit onto JJ's lip at the sudden intrusion, feeling the extra stretch of another finger.

I'm gonna-" Emily gasped. It was pulling at her, radiating her body.

"Go on, Em. I want to see you fall apart." JJ husked, curling her fingers and pressing deep into Emily's g spot. Emily didn't realise how significant those words were at the time. JJ didn't only mean in orgasm, but all the time, after work when compartmentalizing didn't work or when her various work related injuries got the better of her. JJ wanted it all.

But Emily couldn't fathom that at that moment because soon she was crying out in ecstasy, her whole arching and shaking before collapsing back into JJ's awaiting arms. She panted for air. She felt fingers being withdrawn, and heard JJ suckling on the greedily. The stars in front of her eyes hadn't disappeared just yet, but she tried to sit up.

"Just rest Emily, your body isn't ready to move yet." JJ kept the brunette from moving but firmly gripping her hips on both sides.

"But what about you?" Emily panted.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, honestly not sure, but the answer was so simple.

"This." Emily hummed as he twisted herself around and took both of JJ' breasts into her hands.

"We'll need to move it- to the bedroom- water feeling cold." JJ panted between moans. She loved to get her breasts kneaded. And Emily's hands seemed made for the job.

* * *

><p>hehehehehe to be continued~<p> 


	2. Emily's Turn

I had a really horrible weekend... fights nd what not, soI thought, "Hey why not cheer up anyone else who's upset!" so here's chapter two, a week early than I was going to post it! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Emily was still shaking as she climbed out of the tub. JJ watched the brunette, taking in her lithe form, her voluptuous chest and her taut ass. JJ climbed out of the tub and took a towel from the rack. To her surprise, Emily snatched it from her hands and began drying her with it. They met in a sensual kiss as Emily brought the towel across JJ's stomach. Then suddenly, the towel was gone as Emily's fingers were gliding across her skin. JJ broke the kiss, gasping for air.<p>

"How do you like it Jennifer? Gentle or hard?" Emily hummed in her ear.

"Hard. I want it hard." JJ gasped. Emily led her to the bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed.

"JJ...you sure about this?" Emily's insecurities were creeping into her voice. No one had ever wanted her like JJ did right then. She had to know JJ wouldn't think this a mistake later. She was afraid of rejection afterwards if she didn't please right.

"Please... Emily, fuck me." JJ husked as she settled in the middle of the bed, and pulled Emily down onto her. The brunette began pinching and tugging at her nipples while kissing her way down the valley of JJ's chest. She swirled her tongue in JJ's belly button and eliciting a surprising gasp from JJ. She trailed her tongue down further, past the golden curls, and hovering over JJ's slit.

"Emily please, I need you there." JJ begged.

Emily dipped her tongue in without warning and eagerly began flicking her tongue against JJ's bundle of nerves.

"Oh God Emily!" Emily stopped her assault, making JJ whimper. She slipped off the bed and went to her go bag. JJ watched her return, hiding her hands behind her back.

"JJ lay back sweetie." she did as she was told. JJ's body burned hotter when she heard the soft buzz in the room as Emily turned the vibrator on. She wasted no time in pushing its

head into JJ, giving the blonde time to adjust. Slowly, she went deeper and deeper, loving JJ's moans and grunts. She licked at her breasts before pushing the finally inch in. JJ moaned as it finally went the depth into her and Emily wiggled it. She began pumping it slowly; smirking, knowing JJ wanted more.

"Em, please! Harder!" Emily obliged, pumping the toy in and out rougher and faster. She bent down to flick her tongue across the neglected nub while angling the vibrator to hit JJ's g spot.

"Emily!" JJ panted. Her muscles were tightening around the toy and she knew she was close, but she didn't want to go by vibrator. She wanted Emily.

"Emily! I want you! You finish me!" Emily froze for a moment before she pulled the toy out fully and replaced it with three fingers, pushing as deep as she could.

"Oh god Emily... More!" JJ begged. She loved the feel of Emily in her, how far she could reach with her slender, prodding fingers.

"Are you sure, it could hu-" Emily began but was quickly interrupted.

"Em please... I need you harder."JJ gasped. Emily pushed a fourth finger in slowly, completely afraid of hurting the blonde. But when she moaned and panted she knew she was in the clear. She pumped hard, tapping her g spot with each thrust. She suckled on JJ's clit again and suddenly bit down on it lightly. J

J gasped and screamed out as the climax hit her. She could only see stars before her as the red heat radiated and shook her whole body. She gasped for air, unable to even think of moving.

Emily crawled up and wrapped herself around JJ, waiting for her to come back to earth.

"Wow." JJ panted.

"Wow yourself." Emily smiled.

"I nearly lost consciousness."

"I noticed. Just breathe sweetie."

There was a silence. Emily thought JJ was sleeping but she suddenly spoke. "Emily, when I told you to strip, you sounded worried and you hesitated. Why?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does to me." JJ said, sitting up to look at Emily.

"I was afraid of you seeing my scars." Emily turned her whole body away from JJ.

"I didn't even notice them." JJ whispered before kissing Emily's stomach.

* * *

><p>"JJ, wake up sweetie." Emily hummed as the alarm blared, but to her surprise, JJ was already gone.<p>

"JJ?"

The blonde poked her head out the bathroom door to see. "Yeah?"

"I thought you'd left." Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nah, can't get rid of me that easy." JJ teased, stepping out of the door way revealing her nakedness.

"Wow." Emily gasped, eyeing up JJ's perfectly curvy body.

"Wow yourself." JJ smirked, pulling the brunette from her sitting position on the bed. Within seconds of standing, Emily was gasping and JJ cupped her mound.

"My my... Did my body make you this wet?"

"Y-yes and the dream I had..." Emily stuttered.

"Oh a dream? About what?" JJ asked innocently, applying more pressure to Emily.

"About us." Emily said curtly.

"Having sex?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In your office."

"That's so dirty... Tell me Emily, were you fucking me with your fingers or your tongue?" JJ delved into Emily wet heat, eliciting a gasp.

"Not you! I!"

"I was fucking you hard against my desk?"

"Yes!" it was hard for Emily to answer as JJ stroked her love button so slowly.

"Fingers or tongue?"

"Fingers first."

"First? So I fucked you more than once?" JJ asked, teasing Emily's entrance.

"Yes, god yes!"

"So Fingers first, then tongue?"=

"Mmhmm."

"After that?" JJ asked but Emily shook her head, blushing.

"Emily, I won't enter you until you tell me." JJ flicked across Emily's clit.

"You put me on your desk..." Emily began.

"Yes?" JJ slowly crept towards Emily entrance again.

"You fuck me with... "Emily tried.

"With what?" JJ asked, circling Emily.

"A strap on-" Emily gasped as JJ finally penetrated her with two fingers.

"That's a very naughty dream, Emily, but I really, really want to make it come true." JJ pressed another finger into Emily, but without pumping at all.

"JJ, please..."She squealed as JJ suddenly began pumping roughly into her. She gasped and panted, trying to grip onto anything to hold her. Her fingers laced into JJ's hair as the blonde bit down on her ear and neck. Her back was firmly leaning into JJ. Hopefully the blonde could hold them both.

"I want you to say it." JJ whispered.

"Say what?" Emily gasped.

"That you're mine. All mine." JJ sniggered, marking Emily's neck in love bits.

"I'm yours!" Emily grunted and JJ's hand shifted within her.

"No, say it again. With more feeling!" JJ demanded.

"I'm yours Jennifer. I'll always be yours." Emily whispered as her climax stole her voice. She screamed in silence, her legs giving out and she fell to the floor, hitting her head. But she didn't even notice until JJ gasped.

"Shit Emily!" The blonde helped her up again and kissed the red bump on her head.

"I meant it Jay. I'm yours. I'll always be yours."

"And I yours, Emily Prentiss. For ever and ever."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
